


Make Yourself Deny

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, royal edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis has a lot offeelingsabout Gladio doing pull-ups on the boatIgnis had protested when he’d first noticed Gladio climbing to the top of the boat, concerned that he was going to do something stupid and hurt himself, but his protests had dried up when Gladio had climbed over the edge and launched into a steady rhythm of pull-ups.





	Make Yourself Deny

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been like 48 hours since I discovered the [Gladio boat pull-ups](https://henruit.tumblr.com/post/171574763562/heres-a-bonus-for-all-you-thirsty-fuckers-on-my) in the Royal Edition, so you should really have expected this fic to pop up sooner or later.

Ignis had to admit that the boat made a nice change from the Regalia. He hadn’t been entirely convinced that it was a good idea at first, but it hadn’t taken too long for him to change his mind on that.

For one, he didn’t feel like he was constantly looking over his shoulder for danger. With nothing but the ocean and the clear blue sky surrounding them, they would have been able to see an Imperial dropship coming long before it arrived, had there even been anywhere for one to drop its cargo of MTs.

For two, relaxing on the boat’s couches while Noctis fished was far preferable to standing behind him on a dock for hours. It gave Ignis ample opportunity to compile his notes or plan meals or simply _relax,_ enjoying the sea breeze and the gentle rocking of the boat.

And then there was the _view._

Sure, Altissia was breathtaking in the distance and the entrance gates were spectacular, and the Lucian shoreline helped him remember what they were fighting for, but those weren’t exactly at the forefront of his mind. Rather, his preferred _view_ was the show going on in front of him, all tanned, tattooed skin and hardworking muscles as Gladio made sounds of exertion that always caused Ignis’ thoughts to stray.

Ignis had protested when he’d first noticed Gladio climbing to the top of the boat, concerned that he was going to do something stupid and hurt himself, but his protests had dried up when Gladio had climbed over the edge and launched into a steady rhythm of pull-ups.

It made his mouth go dry, much as Gladio’s show-offy handstand push-ups did, and Ignis was glad that no one was paying attention to him. Gladio’s back was turned to him, giving him an undisturbed view of the bulk of Gladio’s tattoo and his toned ass, and Prompto and Noctis were messing about on the bow of the boat; no one noticed how often Ignis’ eyes strayed towards Gladio’s half-naked body.

His fascination with his friend was something he’d been ignoring for years, but it had gotten so much worse since they’d started spending almost every minute of every day together. When he’d had work to focus on and his own home to return to, his interest in Gladio had been an easily overlooked thing that rarely reared its head. Now that they were sharing a tent, a room, or even a bed most nights, as well as travelling and fighting and eating and _bathing_ together, he was becoming too aware of Gladio.

Of course, it was hard not to be aware of him when Ignis could see the sweat slicking his skin as his muscles worked and hear his positively indecent panting. Ignis’ trousers were feeling a bit tight as his brain supplied him with brief flashes of a filthy fantasy, Gladio’s sweaty back underneath his hands as Gladio took Ignis’ cock so well on his hands and knees.

Ignis would take the time to properly worship Gladio before he fucked him, using every skill he’d learned with his hands, mouth, and tongue to make Gladio shake. Gladio would be _desperate_ for Ignis by the time he was done, and Ignis would be more than willing to provide everything that Gladio wanted.

Gladio would be a dirty talker, going on and on about how good Ignis was making him feel, about how much he loved Ignis’ cock, about how much he loved _Ignis._ The bird tattooed on his back would roll and shift as Gladio’s spine arched when Ignis hit his prostate, and Gladio’s words would fail him while precome dripped from the head of his big, hard cock.

His wordless panting would become grunting and moaning before too long, Ignis’ voice joining in when the hot, tight feeling of Gladio’s perfect ass pushed him towards orgasm. Ignis couldn’t imagine that a man like Gladio would be anything other than a caring, attentive partner, but Ignis would try to make him put his own pleasure first, wanting to watch him fall apart in pleasure when-

Snapping out of his fantasy, Ignis discreetly looked around to be sure that he was still unnoticed, sure that his blatant staring had been caught while he was lost in fantasy. But Gladio hadn’t stopped in his routine and he could hear the other two laughing at some silly joke Prompto made, everyone still completely unaware of the utterly inappropriate thoughts that he was entertaining.

It really had been too long since he’d had sex, Ignis decided. He hadn’t been a regular fixture in Insomnia’s casual gay hookup scene, but it had been there for him when he’d needed it. It was far harder to sate those needs while travelling in such close quarters, and even masturbation had been difficult with such a lack of privacy.

Naturally he’d already tried to convince himself that the strengthening of his feelings and fantasies about Gladio was just because he was feeling a little pent up. He hadn’t believed it then and he didn’t believe it now. He was beginning to _crave_ the soft, unguarded smiles that Gladio gifted him with right after waking up, and he was fairly certain that simple lust wouldn’t be making it so easy for him to ignore the wildly tangled hair and horrendous morning breath that Gladio also tended to sport in the morning.

Simple lust _definitely_ wouldn’t make those things seem positively enticing, but Ignis had found himself there anyway. As much as he wanted to take Gladio to bed, he wanted to wake up alongside him as well, allowed to gently kiss and touch to his heart’s content.

It hadn’t only been too long since he’d had sex: it had been too long since he’d had _intimacy,_ and there Gladio was with his big heart and his big muscles and his big-

_Anyway._

Still watching Gladio’s beautiful body move, Ignis let out a sigh. He thought he’d been quiet enough to go unnoticed, but Gladio spoke up without so much as a hitch in his movements.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, embarrassed at being so easily caught out. Forcing himself to look out at the sea instead of at Gladio, he took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m only wondering how long we’ll be sitting out here.”

“I know, right?” Gladio grunted, and Ignis couldn’t look away any longer.

“It’s nice to hear Noct relaxing- or _all_ of us, at any rate- but I’m eager to get to Altissia. It’s supposed to be beautiful this time of year.”

“I hear it’s real romantic,” Gladio said. Ignis couldn’t quite tell if he was being genuine or slightly mocking, but he certainly wouldn’t have put it past Gladio to mean the former. Ignis had talked himself out of asking Gladio on dates more than a few times, overthinking the possibilities and deciding not to upset the status quo, but he knew that Gladio would be a perfect date.

He was a romantic at heart, even if he didn’t look quite like one.

Making a noise of agreement, Ignis let the conversation drop. Talking about romance with Gladio was too much for him to handle, especially when he was feeling so content and carefree. With the rigid structure of their former lives utterly destroyed, it was hard for Ignis to cling to the idea that their situations wouldn’t allow for romance, and something about the peace in his mind was making Ignis feel brave.

Would it really be so bad to just _ask?_

Of course it would be, he told himself. If Gladio didn’t want him, it would be entirely too awkward to have to spend as much time together as they did. Even if Gladio did agree to go out with him, a messy breakup would be even worse for their group dynamic. Frowning hard, Ignis quashed his silly, flighty feelings, trying his best to ignore the burn of hope in his gut.

_What if?_ That hope whispered to him, making his heart beat a little faster. _What if he said yes? What if he let you give him your heart, and gave him yours in return?_

It was a terrible idea. It would never work.

_What if you could walk up to him and put your hands on those muscles, leave a teasing kiss on the small of his back as he lifted himself up?_

Entertaining those thoughts was dangerous. It was unforgivably rude to think about a friend in such an inappropriate way, especially when said friend was only trying to work out in peace.

_He has so much love to give._

Gladio would never treat him badly. He would let Ignis down gently, and work hard to make sure their friendship didn’t suffer. It would hurt, but he would heal.

_Don’t you think he_ _ **deserves**_ _to be taken on a beautiful date in Altissia? If you don’t, someone else will._

It was the thought of someone else sweeping Gladio off his feet- probably only figuratively, considering the size of him- that finally broke Ignis’ resolve, the soft burn of hope becoming a raging fire as his fluttery positive feelings took over the negative ones and tore down his doubts.

What would it _really_ matter if Gladio said no? They were both reasonable adults, and Ignis knew that Gladio was no stranger to letting people down easy. He was a kind and gentle person, which was one of the things that Ignis so adored about him.

It was a beautiful day, out on the calm water with the sun shining down on them and Gladio looking more utterly, devastatingly gorgeous than usual, and Ignis’ hands were shaking as he finally gave voice to the words he’d been biting back for so long.

“Gladio?”

“S’up?”

“When we get to Altissia…”

When Ignis paused, trying to find the right phrasing, Gladio took the opportunity to let out an amused huff, the noise somewhat breathless from all the exercise. “ _If_ we ever get to Altissia. Our fearless leader is having a bit too much fun fucking about to move on anytime soon, I reckon.”

“Yes, well,” Ignis said. His mouth was dry, and he had to fight to keep his voice sounding somewhat normal. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a drink somewhere? We could make a night of it.”

“A drink?” Gladio asked a little distractedly, his rhythm still not faltering at all. “Sure. What’s the occasion?”

Ignis very nearly second-guessed himself at Gladio’s obvious misunderstanding. Of course he didn’t realise the implications behind Ignis’ offer: it wasn’t altogether unusual for them to go out for dinner or drinks together. They were good friends, after all.

But Ignis’ mind was made up, his usual overthinking soothed by the peaceful calm of the ocean around them, and so he took a deep breath and pushed onwards. “I was hoping that the occasion might be our first date.”

Gladio inhaled sharply, freezing in place at the lowest point of his cycle; and then he let out a truly undignified yelp as he slipped and fell, unable to scrabble to regain his grip.

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed as he launched himself off the couch, vaulting over the second couch and landing next to Gladio. “Are you alright?”

His worry was soothed when Gladio just looked up at him with a breathtaking smile, scratching awkwardly at his head. “Pride’s a bit bruised, but I’ll live.”

Taking the offered hand, Gladio let Ignis help him to his feet and then tightened his grip when Ignis tried to let him go. “I didn’t mishear you, did I?”

“That depends on what you think you heard,” Ignis said, his heart pounding. He assumed that Gladio’s firm but gentle grip on his hand was a good thing, but he’d never been one to count his chickatrices before they hatched.

“Uh, well unless I somehow managed to hit my head and get all fucked up, I’m pretty sure I heard you asking me on a date.”

“That would be correct, yes,” Ignis said, biting his lip as he looked up at Gladio. Something sparked in Gladio’s eyes and he took a step in, their bodies too close to be explained had Noctis or Prompto thought to check up on them.

“I’d love to,” Gladio said, shifting his weight. Whatever he was going to do was lost when his eyes went wide, though, his hand dropping Ignis’ and pressing against his own hip. “Ow, okay, maybe a little more than my pride is bruised. Shit, that’s gonna hurt for a few days.”

Watching Gladio massage the pain in his hip and ass, Ignis swallowed down his initial urge to offer a helping hand, settling instead for his secondary thought to lean in and drop his voice.

“Maybe if our date goes well, I can see about kissing it better for you.”

Gladio’s shocked silence had him wondering if he’d perhaps crossed a line, too comfortable in his friendship with Gladio to recognise that some things were better left until _after_ the first date, but then Gladio grabbed both of his shoulders in his large hands.

“Iggy, you gotta let me know if I did manage to concuss myself, because there’s no way you just offered to eat me out on the first date.”

“That might be putting the cart before the chocobo,” Ignis said, his cheeks burning at being so crudely called out, “but I can’t say I’d be entirely averse to the idea. And as far as I can tell, your head is perfectly fine.”

“...Okay,” Gladio said after a long pause, letting his hands drop from Ignis’ shoulders and nodding resolutely. “I’m going to go do pull-ups until my blood has no choice but to leave my dick, because otherwise I’m likely to do something _very_ stupid in full view of the other two, and when we get to Altissia I am going to take you up on every offer you’d like to extend my way.”

“I’ll go and convince Noct that we should move on as quickly as possible, then,” Ignis said with a teasingly flirtatious smile, and he saw Gladio’s hands clench as he turned sharply and clambered back up to the top of the boat.

“Haven’t had the first date yet and he’s gonna kill me,” Ignis heard Gladio mutter, and he laughed quietly into his hand. Taking a moment to appreciate Gladio’s muscles a little more as he began another set of pull-ups, Ignis forced himself to walk away, eager to arrive in Altissia and reap the rewards of his bravery.

At least the remainder of the trip would give him plenty of time to come up with an excuse to ditch the other two, and another to explain why two hotel rooms were _entirely_ necessary.

Ignis didn’t think that Prompto and Noctis would appreciate being exposed to the kinds of things that he was already planning on doing to, with, and for Gladio that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
